Who Will I Run To?
by SerenitySoldier97
Summary: Post AC. It's karaoke night at Seventh Heaven, and AVALANCHE is joining in the celebrations by singing their favorite songs. But what if a message is sent to Cloud Strife while Tifa's singing her song?


**Ok, well I'm taking a break from **One In A Million **if you guys haven't noticed yet and I wanted to make a one-shot for one of my favorite pairing Cloud and Tifa, or CloTi. It's a songfic so I suggest you search it on ****YouTube**** or something to get the mood. **

**ANYWAYS, on with the story! Oh and the song is ****'Who**** Will I Run to?' by Kiley Dean.**

* * *

Red wine orbs scanned around the room, and her eyes landed on a certain hyper and talkative ninja. She silently glared at her. If it wasn't for Yuffie Kisaragi, she would be serving booze to old,perverted men and not having the spotlight on her with a microphone in her hands._Wait,_ she thought. _That still doesn't sound right. _She shook her head.

You see, it was a month after Cloud defeated Kadaj, and the other maniacs and even though they had found a cure for Geostigma, things were still gloomy. So, one night, when the members of AVALANCHE were over at Seventh Heaven, Yuffie suggested an idea.

_FLAS__H__BACK_

_"Hey__ Tifa!" Yuffie asked, well more shouted even though Tifa was by the counter where as Yuffie was sitting at a table not too far away from it._

_" Yes, Yuffie?"_

_" Why don't you ever have ' Kara__oke Nights' here?" The ever so annoying materia stealer ask__ed_

_There was a short pause. Then Tifa put her finger at her chin, as if pondering something._

_" I don't know really." She answered honestly. " I never really thought about it."_

_"Weeeeell, why don't you have one this week?" Yuffie asked, hopeful._

_There was another short pause . Yuffie was looking at her intently._

_Tifa opened her mouth. Yuffie held her breath._

_" Sure, why not?" Everyone, except the two conversing women, had their heads up from whatever they were doing._

_Cid stopped__ making a blue print to make a new ship, Barret stopped fixing his gun arm, Vincent looked up from his leaning body, and Cloud, the more surprised one of all, looked up from his map. _

_**A karaoke night?****At the bar?** Cloud thought._

_Everybody ( minus Tifa and Yuffie) also thought that._

_Tifa, seeing the men's faces, let a soft smile reside and said, "Aww, c'mon guys. It'll be fun and plus, it's a new thing for the bar."_

_There was ANOTHER pause and approvals of nods were seen. But then again, why would she need approvals it was HER bar so it was really up to her._

_" YEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!" Yuffie shouted, shooting her fist up in the air, grinning like a goof ball._

_Tifa shook her head._

_**Some things just don't change.** She grinned._

**_Let's hope I won't regret doing this!_**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But oh she did.

A lot of people volunteered to sing in it, even the Turks. Reno and Rude sang 'Y.M.C.A' which was hilarious to watch. Everyone was having a laughing fit, even Vincent chuckled.

The next was Cid. He sang 'Achy Brakey Heart' By Billy Ray Cyrus and was, surprisingly, good.

Then Barret actually sang 'Buy You A Drank' by T-Pain, which shocked all of them because they never even **thought** that Barret actually listened to this. But, nonetheless, they all clapped, and were actually enjoyed by his performance.

Then there was Yuffie. She sang 'Buttons' by the PussyCat Dolls and even danced through it, _very sexy_. She would sway her hips by the rythyme and, well, dance what like a stripper would (with**out **the stripping) except a cleaner version. All the men whistled at her, and Vincent couldn't help but have a nose bleed. By the end, they were all gaping at her while she looked very sheepishly.

Then came Cloud. It was amazing how they were able to convince him to sing yet alone stand on a stage ( for he had a very big problem with stage fright). He sang 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, and all through it, he was blushing like crazy especially since he was looking directly at Tifa ( which made Tifa blush like crazy).

And this is where we are, right now. Yep, you guessed it, Tifa's performance.

She made her way upstage and held the microphone to her mouth.

" Umm, for the final act, I'll be singing 'Who Will I Run To?' by Kiley Dean." She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and then the music started.

_' **You were the one **_

**_Who I could tell my deepest fears_**

**_And you were the one_**

**_Who always wiped my tears_**

**_When he hurt me you were my prince_**

**_Sent staright from above_**

**_Like a fool, I never saw_**

**_You were falling in love_**

Cloud held his breath. He knew this was dedicated to him. When he ran away and joined SOLDIER, when he came back, and when he fell for Aerith, she died, and he ran away again

_**So now I've lost everything**_

_**Cause now you say**_

_**You're gon****e forever more**_

_**So who will I**_

_**Who w****ill I run to**_

_**Who will I turn to**_

_**Now that you left me behind**_

_**W****ho will dry my tears**_

_**When I cry**_

_**Who will ****I run to**_

_**And who will I turn to**_

_**Now t****hat you're not here ****In my life**_

Her voice sounded melodic to his ears. He knew she was putting her ALL emotions in this song. No madness, just pain and suffering, without being loved back. But the truth was the he **did** love her. With all his heart. He just fell for Aerith as more into attraction, but not love.

_**You were the one**_

_**I took for granted all those years**_

_**And you were the one**_

_**I should've known**_

_**It was so clear**_

_**How could I be so blind ****Not to see what's before my eyes**_

_**I'll get you back here with me ****If it takes the rest of my life**_

_**Cause I would do anything****C**_

_**ause I want you back forever more**_

Thoughts and emotions were swimming through Tifa's head. Why would she sing this song? Oh yeah, it's because she loves Cloud Strife, but she knew he would never return the same feelings. His love was for Aerith, and Aerith only._**Who will I run to?**_

_**Who will I turn to?**_

_**Now that you left me behind **_

_**W****ho will dry my tears ****When I cry?**_

_**Who will I run to**_

_**And who will I turn to**_

Tifa held back the tears. No, she wouldn't and COULDN'T cry now.

_**Now t****hat you're not here**_

_**In my life**_

_**I will gladly j****ourney**_

_**Across the deep blue sea**_

_**If I could know**_

_**Tha****t I would have you here with me**_

_**I realize that I was blind**_

_**But now I finally see**_

_**I need you back here in my life**_

_**Oh baby can it be?**_

_**Who will I run to**_

_**Who will I turn to**_

_**Now that you left me behind**_

_**Who will dry my tears ****When I cry**_

_**Who will I run to?**_

_**Who will I turn to?**_

_**Now that you're not here ****In my life**_

_**Who will be there for me?**_

_**Who's ****gonna**** rescue me?**_

_**Who's ****gonna**** share my dreams?**_

_**Who's ****gonna**** mend this broken heart...**_

With the last word, she dropped her microphone and ran outside. She could barely hear the muffled cries of " Tifa!!".

She ran as fast her legs could take her, but someone then suddenly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back into the person's chest.

Her head now laid across a very muscular chest. She looked up. " C-Cloud?" she whispered

" Tifa, I've always…. I've always…"

" Yes?"

" I've always loved you.

" You've always been there for me and I... I want to thank you for that." He then captured her into a VERY passionate kiss.

* * *

lol. Was it a crappy ending? Cuz personally I thought I would've done better but I didn't have the time. Oh, and if you did like this, sharre your thoughts on a review!

And I've been thinking, that if this one-shot got enough reviews, then I'll even make a sequel to it starring Yuffie and Vincent ' sexiness' Valentine. ;)

P3ce,

Serenitysoldier


End file.
